


evergreens and red strings

by sentimentalstardust



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, RPF secret santa 2020, Red String of Fate, This turned out longer than expected, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amy wants her boys to be happy, ethan is flustered, mark has two soulmates, mark is flustered, oh well, rated t for language and one (1) innuendo, this isn't as festive as i would like it to be but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalstardust/pseuds/sentimentalstardust
Summary: the classic red string of fate au, except there are two strings on mark's finger -- one for amy, one for ethan.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	evergreens and red strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unus_annus_eilish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/gifts).



For once in his life, Mark can't seem to find the right words to say.

Granted, this whole situation is extremely difficult and not one he thought he would ever find himself in, but that still isn't an excuse not to tell Amy what the hell is going on. She deserves to know. After all, she's his soulmate. The red string on his left pinky, invisible to everyone but them, connects to hers.  
Except, it's not the only one anymore. It hasn't been for a while now. A little more than a month in fact.

Someone having multiple soulmates isn't unheard of. In fact, there have been a lot of theories floating around over the years that suggest having multiple soulmates is actually the norm and it's just that the average person doesn't generally meet more than one of them. But Amy and Mark aren't average ... and neither is Ethan.

The string appeared at the very end of the Unus Annus Livestream, when all of their hands connected on the mouse to click the delete button and suddenly Mark felt that all too familiar tug on his pinky finger. From a scientific point of view, it made sense for something like that to happen. After all, some scientists theorize that soulmates are, in fact, not born but made and that a red string of fate (or bonding string, as it is more commonly referred to by academics) appears in a moment of deep emotional connection.

Maybe both theories are correct, Mark thinks as he reflects on the hours and hours of research he has done over the past month or so. He doesn't really like the idea of someone being "made for him". Relationships require work and conscious effort. At the same time though, it's true that from the moment he met Ethan -- bubbly, friendly, slightly ditzy Ethan -- he had felt an instant connection, had known that this kid was someone he wanted as part of his life. And part of his life he became.

How much had the younger man impacted him? Mark was aware of the influence he himself had had on Ethan's life. From fan to employee to friend to partner to ... well, soulmate. What about the other way around, though? Without Ethan, without his encouragement, ideas and unwavering support, where would he be today? Certainly not where he was right now. Without that young man that did a backflip for him, would he be the same Mark Fischbach he is at this moment? No. Fuck no, he wouldn't.

"You're making that face again."

Mark jumps a bit at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. She's leaning against the kitchen doorframe with that little smile of hers that never quite leaves her face. Normally, his heart flutters at the sight, but now all it does is ache. How is he supposed to go about telling her this? 'Ah yes, hey honey, I've fallen in love with a guy but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less because apparently I have two soulmates?' Yeah, no.

Instead he shakes his head. "I- What are you talking about? What face?" How long has he been standing there, staring at the dishes instead of doing them?

"That face you make when you're thinking too much. Are you okay?" Her arm slips around his shoulders and she kisses his cheek. God damn it.  
He takes her hand -- the left one -- into his, watches the way their string lights up when their hands connect. At that moment, he feels two very distinct emotions. Being with Amy has always made him feel content. Satisfied. Home at last.

But now there's something else: a deep yearning to be with Ethan in this way, to have both of his soulmates by his side. That's when he realizes he can no longer keep this from Amy. It isn't fair, not to her, not to Ethan, not to Mark. He has to tell her. Right fucking now.

"I'm okay. There's just something I would like to talk to you about." His hands are still grasping hers. "I probably should have to you this way sooner, but uh ... I have more than one soulmate. There's a second string on my finger. It appeared a couple of weeks ago."

Mark takes a breath. Braces for impact. Half expects her to blow up in his face or start crying or something. But Amy just smiles knowingly. "It's Ethan, isn't it?"

"I- what- how did you know?" is the only response Mark can muster. His cheeks are warm and he knows he's blushing. What the fuck. He never blushes.

Amy laughs and her hand squeezes his. "Oh please. I'm not blind, Mark. I can see the way you look at each other. The many hours you've spend on the phone over the last month? The way you guys interact? The fact that you are constantly mirroring each other? Ethan is about the most bisexual guy I know. To be honest, I've been waiting for the day you come up to me and tell me you guys are in love." Her hand cups his cheek. "It's fine, you know. I'm not angry. Why would I be? I care about both of you. Whatever decision you make, I respect it. It's true, you could have told me sooner, but I get it."

Never once in his life has Mark wanted to kiss her more than at that very moment. So he does, presses his smiling mouth against hers and basks in the relief and happiness he feels then

and there. "Amy Nelson, I love you to the moon and back."

* * *

A few days later, they're having dinner at Mark and Amy's place. It's awkward at first, that's for sure. None of them know how to start the conversation they're supposed to be having, so for the most part, they settle into an uncomfortable silence. That is, until Ethan knocks over his glass of wine and Mark immediately jumps up to dump some paper towels in his lap and try to dry his pants. "This feels like a very awkward setup for a threesome," the smaller man jokes.

Silence. Then the three of them start laughing near simultaneously. With that, the tension at large seems to fall away. The dam breaks and conversation starts flowing much more lightly.

Affection comes more naturally, too. Mark and Ethan lock hands. Amy rests her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. And Mark, comfortable and happy and feeling like he's home at last, says, "You know, this actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. The three of us, I mean."

"It's worth a try at least," Ethan agrees. He has always been adorable, in Mark's eyes, but that only increases when he's blushing. "If you guys even want me to be part of your relationship, that is."

Amy laughs. Her typical, friendly, sincere laugh that is so contagious Mark can't help but smile along. "We wouldn't have invited you if we didn't. Besides, if it means I don't have to watch Mark's stupid pining anymore, I'm all for it."

"Hey, I don't pine!" He speaks up, but his attempt to defend himself is immediately dismissed by the look Amy gives him. "Okay, maybe I do pine. A little bit. Or a lot. That's not the point though, right? The point is, you're my soulmate, Amy is my soulmate and I want to be with both of you ... So long as you both want to be with me."

"In that case ..." Ethan stands up and walks around the table. "Yes. I really want to make this work."

And when Ethan and Amy lean in to each kiss Mark's cheeks simultaneously, it's his turn to flush bright red.

* * *

It takes some getting used to, sure, but by Christmas, they have settled into a kind of rhythm. Ethan comes over a lot, even more than he used to. They watch a lot of movies, all cuddled up on the couch. Usually, Ethan sits in the middle, sandwiched between his partners, because that's where he feels most comfortable.

They try to sleep like that, too, a few times, but it takes some practice. Turns out Eef moves a lot in his sleep and when he accidentally karate chops Amy in the forehead and wakes her up one night, he decides to switch places with Mark.

It's strange, feeling all the comfort and familiarity of an old relationship and all the bubbly excitement of a new relationship at once, but Mark enjoys it nevertheless. Making sure no one feels left out takes some effort, but the rewards are priceless. Like getting to come home and find his significant others in the pottery studio, Ethan at the wheel, Amy behind him while their joined hands shape the clay. Or twirling Amy around the living room to "All I want for Christmas" while Ethan cheers them on. Or sending Ethan a flirty text while he's streaming and getting to see him blush on face cam the second he reads it.

It's imperfectly perfect in every way that matters and Mark often finds himself wondering how he ever went without this.

So Christmas rolls around. Ethan comes over. They have dinner and then watch The Grinch while he sits in Mark's lap.

"Maybe we should make this a four-way and invite Martha May Whovier into the relationship," Mark jokes, which earns him a very light slap on the thigh.

Ethan huffs in mock-offense. "What, are we not good enough for you anymore?"

"Oh please. Good enough doesn't even begin to describe it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Some kisses along his shoulder and Ethan is like putty in his hands, blushing and giggling. To be honest, it's kind of adorable how easy he is to fluster, now more than ever.

Amy clears her throat. "Which is why we have something we'd like to ask you. It's probably a bit soon, but you've pratically lived here for the last year or so, so ..."  
"... we'd like you to move in with us full-time once this whole pandemic-shit has gotten better," Mark finishes her sentence.

It takes a few moments for Ethan's brian to catch on, but when it does, he leaps off of Mark's lap and hugs Amy, nearly crushing her ribs. "Yes! A million times yes!" He cheers. "I love you both so much, oh my god. Yes!"

Amy puts one arm around him and waves her other boyfriend over with the free one. Never one to turn down an opportunity to hold the most important people in his life, Mark scoots over and wraps his arms around the two of them. The bands on his fingers shimmer bright red.

This Christmas isn't perfect by any means. But right here, right now, is exactly where he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! this was a gift for the-inevitability-of-death on tumblr, who was my secret santa giftee for this year. i know you said you liked angst, but i couldn't bring myself to make these adorable angels sad on christmas. so ... poly fluff! i hope you enjoyed it either way. merry christmas!!
> 
> as usual, thanks for reading and if anyone has any requests, you can get in touch with me via tumblr (stardust-cranky).


End file.
